


Lion Afield

by Zephyrfox



Series: Lion Tales [3]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Andromache - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Handie, M/M, having fun, it's a party - Freeform, sp00qy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: James, Alec, and Q visit the Addams family once more, for a spooky holiday party.





	Lion Afield

**Author's Note:**

> For the MI6 Cafe 666 words sp00qy challenge.

James leaned his shoulder against Alec’s, who was seated next to, yet at the same time, opposite to him, on the ess-shaped loveseat in the Addams’ family home. Alec was twisted around, so they could both view the spectacle of the Addams Family gala in front of them. Somewhere out of sight, a band played, background music to the gala. Handie and Thing were on a nearby table in matched boxes, playing a game of chess. As he watched, Handie made an attempt at cheating. Alec’s influence, no doubt. Thing pointed sternly at the board, and Handie sheepishly moved the piece back.

In the center of the room, the crowd of Addamses and relations forming a ring around them, Q and Gomez were fencing, with neither one obviously winning. Morticia stood nearby, watching the two with a fond, Mona Lisa smile. Fester and Grandmama looked as though they were placing bets, and Wednesday stood there, arms crossed, obviously completely unimpressed.

James spotted Pugsley getting into mischief across the room: tying one cousin’s shoelaces together. He looked away, hiding a smile. The scamp would either get caught — a valuable lesson in not getting caught the next time — or would get away with it, giving the cousin a valuable lesson in situational awareness. 

Cousin Itt was nearby, chatting with a cousin James hadn’t yet been introduced to. If he concentrated, he could almost make out the gist of Itt’s musical speech. Alec, of course, had understood Itt right away. James had finally met Cousin Wilber and Cousin Orville earlier, had been introduced to their dates, Flora and Fauna. The two couples were well matched, he thought. 

Andromache, now a half-grown young lioness, came down the stairs to his left. James tensed. How would she take the commotion of the gala? She stopped short, apparently surprised by their presence, then raced down, flinging herself into Alec's lap, her raspy purr going full speed, and knocked him out of his seat. 

James stood, prepared to leap over the loveseat to rescue his lover from the lion’s attack, but to his shock, Alec was wrestling with Andromache and laughing. At least the other guests didn’t react to the sudden presence of a lion beyond a mildly curious glance.

Then Morticia was at his shoulder. “Oh, how sweet. Andromache has missed him.”

“She’s… quite a bit bigger than she was when we left her with you,” James managed, still worried that the young lion would accidentally hurt Alec.

“Yes, she has grown into a fine young lady, hasn’t she?” Morticia said, smoothing a lock of hair back from her face as she leaned towards the pair wrestling on her living room floor.

“Hah! Touche, old man! I salute you!”

Gomez’ cry of defeat spurred both James and Morticia to turn. The two fencers in the middle of the room had stopped, and were stripping off their protective gear, handing it off to Lurch, as their audience clapped politely.

“You gave me a good run, Gomez, but I’ve been practicing.” Q said, with a rakish grin that stole all James’ breath as _ want _sent all his blood pooling southward.

“I can tell,” Gomez said, wry, as he pulled a cigar — lit — from his suit pocket and stuck it into his mouth.

“Perhaps it’s time for a little break, darling,” Morticia said, casting a sly glance at James, flicking downward to where the evidence of his desire was rather unfortunately visible. “I believe it’s time for dancing.”

A _ rr-awrr _at his elbow startled James — and saved him from further embarrassment. Alec was there, too. “Are you all right?” James turned to look Alec over, checking for injuries. Andromchae’s cold nose nudged his hand, and James absently petted her while concentrating on his lover. 

Alec huffed, the creases at the corners of his eyes crinkling with amusement. “I’m fine.”

“Mmm, I’d say so,” Q said, putting one arm around James’ waist and pulling Alec into a kiss. 

Hmmm… Perhaps he should suggest an early night...

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr - you can find me at leavesdancing.tumblr.com


End file.
